Level 1
Level 1 is the first area that the player explores in the Simpsons: Hit and Run. The level itself is set in the neighborhood of Evergreen Terrance, and this is the first time the player vists the area, before later returning in Level's 4 and 7. Level Summary After smashing a mysterious camera that is shaped like a wasp, Homer Simpsons observes one of several coins that came out of the wasp after destroying it. His attention is later caught by the televisi on set in front of him, in which Krusty the Clown is endorsing a new cola product that "isn't poisonous to anybody!". After watching the ad, Homer decides that he wants some of the cola for himself. As he is making his way outside, he is informed by his wife, Marge Simpson, that the fridge is completely empty and she needs him to drive to the Kwik-E-Mart for supplies. Homer drives to the store, and eventually comes back with some ice cream and Buzz Cola. Homer is then informed by Marge that their daughter, Lisa Simpson, has forgotten her science project and left it at home. After being asked by Marge, Homer sets out once again to complete another task. He notices Lisa's principal, Seymour Skinner, driving to the school shortly after departing. Wanting to give the project to Lisa before Skinner notices that she doesn't have her project on hand, Homer races to the school to get the project to her before Skinner makes to the house. In the end, Homer is successful, and gives the project to Lisa. Lisa is slightly upset that Homer ate the gallbladder of her project (which Homer mistook for food when it was actually modelling clay), and then informs Homer that Marge had called saying she wants to see him again before he goes off to work. Homer returns home and talks to Marge, who informs him that their nextdoor neighbor, Ned Flanders, appears to be "P.O.ed". Homer complains a bit about having to be the one to go visit Flanders before eventually going next door to him. Upon talking with him, Ned tells Homer that he's missing several items that belong to him. Homer then realizes that the items Ned has reported as missing are items he took. Using a quick excuse to get himself out of the situation, Homer quickly rounds up the missing items before returning them to Ned. A thankful Ned prays out loud as a way to give thanks to Homer, which dissapoints and angers Homer, believing there would be a bigger reward for finding the missing items. Homer returns back home once again before heading off to work, only to be informed by Marge that today is his work place evaluation day at the Power Plant with Mr. Smithers. Homer screams in panic, and realizes that Mr. Smithers will likely find his scorpion farm that he has in his work place, leaving his scorpions homeless. Homer decides to turn to Lenny for help, who isn't able to help much. Homer decides that the best way to deal with Smithers' limo is to use a car with a bit more "junk in the trunk.". He later asks Barney if he can borrow his truck, the Plow King. Barney agrees to let it go for a price, and Homer eventually find Smither's limo near the Kwik-E-Mart and destroys it, giving Homer more time to protect his scorpion farm. Homer then drives to the Power Plant to begin his work day, but notices a camera observing him inside his own workstation and preventing him from napping. Homer decides that the cameras should be destroyed, and looks around the Power Plant for the couplings powering the camera in his room. Homer is successful in destroying all of the couplings before anybody takes notice, and returns to his office for a nap. Unfortunatly for Homer, his shift is over, meaning he wasted his entire day running around and not actually getting the nap he wanted. When Homer returns home, he is able to catch the news and learns of citizens reporting surevelliance cameras and black vans throughout town stalking people and invading privacy. Afterwards, Homer notices a black van parked outside his home, and comes to the conclusion that this is one of the vans the news report was describing and believes is spying on him. Homer decides to go outside to investigate it, but it ends up driving off before Homer can get a closer look at it. Homer decides to follow the van, and sees it driving into Mr. Burns' Mansion. Homer then comes to the conclusion that Burns is the man behind the cameras and black vans, and decides to inform his wife Marge about it. Homer drives to the supermarket and find Marge there, and informs her about his discovery. Marge however is more concerned about a new violent video game, Bonestorm 2, being released. Worrying that the game will corrupt the minds of children, Marge chooses to go after the Bonestorm Truck in her Canyonero and collect the video games inside of it, and gets Homer to join her. Later, she collects most, if not all of the copies of Bonestorm 2 and brings the copies back to the household, most likely to destroy the copies, and Homer heads to the Power Plant to inform his coworkers about Burns being behind the cameras. Homer finds Carl in the parking lot and chooses to tell Carl about the scheme, and Carl replies that he's glad he's drunk. A frustrated Homer realizes that Smithers is racing to Burns' Mansion to inform him that Homer knows about hi s scheme. Homer quickly jumps into his car, and races Smithers to the mansion. Smithers ends up being beat by Homer to the mansion, and he accuses Burns of the black vans belonging to him. Burns however claims that the vans were pizza vans, and he has no connection with the recent events. Homer declares himself a "class five idiot", and Burns releases the hounds on Homer for accusing him. Homer makes an annoyed grunt, and the level ends. Missions *Mission 0 - The Cola Caper (*) *Mission 1 - S-M-R-T *Mission 2 - Petty Theft Homer *Mission 3 - Office Spaced (V) - Requires Plow King from Barney. *Mission 4 - Blind Big Brother *Mission 5 - Flowers By Irene *Mission 6 - Bonestorm Storm *Mission 7 - The Fat and Furious *BONUS MISSION - This Old Shanty (O) (*) *Street Race 1 (O) - Rewarded the Electrasaurus if all 3 Street Races are completed. *Street Race 2 (O) - Rewarded the Electrasaurus if all 3 Street Races are completed. *Street Race 3 (O) - Rewarded the Electrasaurus if all 3 Street Races are completed. *Wager Race (O) * (*) - Is only playable once in a new save file. After completion, the mission can no longer be replayed. * (O) - Optional missions. The player is not required to complete these to progress through the game's main missions. *V - Requires that a car is purchased before the player can progress with the mission. Wasp Locations Collector Card Locations Script Files The following are script files that the game loads and uses for the level. Click on the links below to be taken to the page to where the .mfk file contents are kept for reference, and to information as to where it's found. level.mfk: level.mfk (Level 1)File Contents and Information leveli.mfk